Dyskusja:Federacja Kaukaska/@comment-24401885-20180120154158
The cancer is strong with you! A powerfull shitposter you will become! Ok a teraz na serio, szczerze mówiąc nie wiem po co sie produkuje, bo na bank to olejesz i zostawisz jak było no ale ok. No to jadziem, historia: Z góry ostrzegam, Corvus style TL;TR dla większości userów. "Na początku, Federacja Kaukaska była Królestwem. Powstała w 4 r. n.e., pierwszym jego przywódcą, był król İlham I. Król inwestował głównie w ekonomię, przez co armia była bardzo słaba. Jednak przez długi okres, w ogóle nie była mu potrzebna" Ok cały ten punkt jest bezsensu. Jeśli inwestował w ekonomie to teoretycznie powinien szybko mieć dość środków na zorganizowanie sobie porządnej armii, to nie jest tak, że jak przez powiedzmy pięć lat montujesz całe PKB w "ekonomie" (gospodarke, przemysł o ile można o nim mówić na takim etapie, czy infrastrukture jak już) to to nie będzie tak, że przychód będzie z tego taki sam, tylko z roku na rok większy, kiedy masz więcej środków starasz się je montować też w inne gałęzi rozwoju, jak chociażby wojskowość. A w zasadzie wojskowość powinna być czymś o co król powinien dbać w pierwszej kolejności, chyba że jest debilem i zaraz ci pokaże dlaczego. "W 28 r. n.e. została zaatakowana przez Imperium Ikrsiańskie. Wojna była szybka, i zakończona zwycięstwem Imperium Ikrsiańskiego. Wynikiem tego konfliktu, była aneksja Królestwa Kaukaskiego. Stało się ono częścią wielkiego Imperium Ikrsiańskiego na kolejnych 1600 lat." 24 lata bez pożądnych inwestycji w wojsko kiedy masz JE*ANE IMPERIUM pod bokiem!? Ok władca tego państwa był debilem. Mieszkańcy zresztą też. I to nie była aneksa tylko podbój jak już. Ok następny punkt jest długi to będzie ocena w partach. "W 1645 roku, w Baku, powstał Komitet Niepodległościowy Kaukazu." Rozumiem, że była to pierwsza od 1600 lat próba odzyskania niepodległości, a to była pierwsza taka organizacja w historii Kaukazu tak? Cudnie. Jakim cudem ta kultura przetrwała tyle czasu to ja nie wiem, no ale ok. "Jego przywódcy dążyli do wyzwolenia kraju i utworzenia silnego królestwa. Jego przedstawiciele w Alleppo-stolicy Imperium Ikrsiańskiego-dążyli do wynegocjowania niepodległości. Jednak wszelkie próby kończyły się niepowodzeniem." Rząd normalnego państwa, powybijałby cały ten komitet gdyby ten tylko sie wychylił. Tym razem Ikrasianie to debile. Cudnie. "Na całym Kauakzie wybuchło zbrojne powstanie, które po krótkim czasie przerodziło się w wojnę Kaukasko-Ikrsjańską." Ok nie wiem czy wiesz ale do prowadzenia skutecznej wojny potrzebne są fundusze, potężne fundusze, broń, inne wyposażenie, cała logistyka, to wszystko kosztuje, do tego potrzebna ci kadra oficerska co jakoś tą wojne skutecznie poprowadzi, tego nie można zrobić od tak z du*y. Musisz mieć siatke szpiegowską, skądś wziąć tą armie, prowadzić rekrutację i szkolenia, to proces, który trzeba planować długofalowo z wieloletnim wyprzedzeniem. "Po dwóch latach ciężkich walk" Money money money... "armia powstańców zdobyła Alleppo. W wyniku traktatu pokojowego, Królestwo Kaukaskie zostało odtworzone na ziemiach, które zajmowało przed aneksją." Ok, ok, w tym momencie to już kompletnie traci sens. Mam rozumieć, że jakiś tam ruch, który działał jawnie cały ten czas, zdołał sobie ogarnąć dość wojska, broni i zapasów na prowadzenie skutecznej walki, przez dwa lata i jeszcze tą walke ugrać? Nie, to niewykonalne. Po prostu NIE! Mógłbyś chociaż dopisać że okupan był wtedy osłabiony z jakiegoś powodu, bo na przykład był w stanie wojny z innym państwem o porównywalnym potencjale i musiał iść na ustępstwo bo nie mógł sobie pozwolić na walke na dwa fronty, ale to i tak głupie. "Do drugiej połowy XIX wieku, dla Królestwa Kaukaskiego trwał czas pokoju. Jednak w 1867 roku, wielu ludzi miało już dość monarchii. W kilku kluczowych miastach, wybuchły liczne powstania. Zostały one jednak szybko stłumione" Emmm jakiś powód? Wiesz lud całego państwa nie stawia kos na sztorc tylko dlatego, że piwo podrożało o 10 groszy, potrzebny tutaj jest jakiś ogarnięty powód. "W 1978 roku, kilku generałów Sił Zbrojnych Królestwa Kaukaskiego, uknuło spisek na życie króla." Nieźle sie zaczyna. "Na ich znak, we wszystkich miastach żołnierze zaczęli się buntować, i atakować wojska wierne rządowi. Po kilku dniach walk, w rękach Wojsk Rewolucyjnych znalazły się takie miasta jak Groznyj, Tbilisi i Erywań." REWOLUCJA! Ale... nie prościej było wszystkie te wojska wmonotwać do stolicy, pod pretekstem jakiś manewrów albo czegoś i po prostu zarąbać króla na drodze zbrojnego puczu? "Widząc ogrom zniszczeń, jakie sieje wojna, król zgodził sie negocjować z generałami. Na mocy traktatu podpisanego w Tbilisi, król został zmuszony do abdykacji, a włądze przejęła Rada Generalska" Ja to bym na jego miejscu zwiał z kraju, bo w realnych warunkach by go na miejscu rozstrzelali albo coś, no w każdym razie nie pożyłby zbyt długo. "(mimo że rządy przejął prezydent, to był on tylko marionetką w rękach Rady Generalskiej), a Królestwo Kaukaskie stało się Federacja Kaukaską. Rozpoczął się też brutalny reżim militarny." '' A po jaką cholere im ten prezydent? Poza tym prezydenta kraju to sie chyba wybiera drogą wyborów demokartycznych. ''"W 2018 roku, Federacja Kaukaska zaatakowała sąsiadujacą z nią Republikę Federalną Jestrelii. W krótkim czasie, Federacja kontrolowała 97% terytowium Jestrelii, w tym stolicę-Astrachań." To sie nazywa epicko prze*ebać. "Wojska Jestrelii zostały zmuszone do opuszczenia kraju." To jest nawet logiczne. "Kaukazjanie zaczęli świętować szybkie zwycięstwo nad Jestrelią, jednak kiedy do wojny dołączył najpotężniejszy sojusznik Jestrelii-Barkostan-siły Federacji Kakukaskiej zostały zmuszone do szybkiego odwrotu. Jednak z Jestrelii wycofało się tylko 12% wojsk Federacji." A to przepraszam dlaczego? W sumie dwa dlaczego, dlaczego odrazu spieprzali, a jak już spieprzali to dlaczego tylko 12%? "Pozostałe 88% wzniosło ogromny mur wokół Astrachania i przygotowało obronę. Jednak, po trzech dniach ciężkich walk, obrońcy Astrachania stracili kolejne 67% wojsk co sprawiło, że z całej armii Federacji zostało 32% wojsk." Ile ta Federacja Kaukaska miała wojsk do cholery, że prawie całą armie upchneli wokół jednego miasta i co czym do cholery strzelali ci drudzy, że w 3 dni im wyje*ali 2/3 armii? "Ostatecznie, plan Federacji zwany Wielką Ofensywą, upadł." A czyli był jakiś plan? Warto wiedzieć. "Natomiast przygotowana na szybko obrona została szybko przełamana, i wojska jestrelijsko-barkostańskie zdobyły Baku." Zaraz zaraz wow stop! Mam rozumieć że te melepty z kakazu rzuciły WSZYSTKIE swoje siły do ataku? Nie mieli żadnych sił rezerwowych albo czegokolwiek do obrony granic!? KTO TAK KU*WA ROBI!? "Traktat pokojowy został podpisany 21 czerwca, 2019 roku. Na jego mocy, Rada Generalska została zlikwidowana, pełną władzę przejął prezydent, Federacja została zmuszona do zapłacenia reparacji wojennych a reżim militarny dobiegł końca." A nie prościej było to państwo podbić? Obecnie nawet nie komentuje. RECENZJA ZA KRÓTKO, ZBYT OGÓLNIKOWO, NO... albo nie, pohamuje siarczyste tony bo zaraz tu ogniem zionąć zaczne. Zbyt krótko, wszystko w tym arcie jest opisywane po macoszemu. Brak opisów bitew, starć, nagły przeskok na 1600 lat, na całą historie państwa od starożytności jedno imię. JEDNO! Czytając to stal mam wrażenie, że to było pisane na odpi***ol. Ogółem, więcej szczegół, więcej wydarzeń, opisy bitew i dokładna analiza działań zbrojnych też by się przydały, no i to tyle. Dzięki za doczytanie do końca.